edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Double D Versus's The Energy Crisis
One day at the Cul De Sac Double D returned yet again but this time he was working around his old house which is now Murray’s. Hey sockhead why did you turn off all the lights I can't see a dang thing without power said Eddy. Well Eddy its my new job now and it is saving power and it’s the saving energy crisis said Double D. Eddy wasn't caring because he was in a bad mood because of what Double D was doing. I hate the energy crisis said Eddy why do we have to follow them every year asked Eddy? Double D what is the energy crisis does it taste very good asked Ed? Well Ed you don't eat it number one and it’s when you have to save power that you use in your house and it’s really important to do that every year said Double D. Yea well so what sockhead ever since you got married and ever since you got that job hired from like a couple of days ago said Eddy. Eddy don’t worry it’s only happening this time once a year said Double D. Well nothing sockhead you should go talk to your boss about this job of the energy crisis said Eddy. Eddy was still not impressed with Double D and his job. Eddy it’s my job and I have to do it said Double D. Sockhead I hate the stupid energy crisis and you have to understand that said Eddy who was mad. Eddy didn’t know what to say he just sat there and groaned to himself. Double D who understood Eddy and he knew what he had to do he had to go talk to his boss. Double D had to talk to his boss about what Eddy had said about the Energy Crisis or this could be trouble for his friends and maybe for him too. Ok Eddy since you all hate the energy crisis I will talk to my boss about this problem said Double D. You better do that we don't want to do this its stupid said Eddy. Later that day as Double D was walking to his boss office and was going to tell him about the over work hours from what Eddy was talking about. Ah Eddward come in please you called me last night and you said you wanted to speak to me about your job asked Bob who was Double D's boss? Um sir my friends think that you are making me work too much for the energy crisis and they want us to stop this at once said Double D. Look Double D we can’t stop this at all and we have to work like this said the boss. Well my friends don’t want me to keep turning off the lights said Double D. But sir my friends will hate me even more said Double D. Well Double D they would just have to deal with it said the Bob there's nothing we can do about it said Bob. Meanwhile back at home Double D told everyone about what his boss said. Sockhead you are being too light about it and I think you are just letting him getting away with it said Eddy. How dare you say that I am being too lighted theirs nothing I can do about it said Double D. Yea you can you can stop this energy crisis thing cause WE DON'T CARE FOR IT screamed Eddy. Look Eddy there's nothing I can do about I talked to my boss and I told you this before so deal with it said Double D as he walked away. Double D knew what he was doing was wrong but instead he just stood there looking down and was thinking things to himself. The End Trivia * Second of five appearances of Samuel Vincent Khouth as Double D on the show.